10 razones para ser amigo de Gon
by SaMakoto Rei
Summary: ¿Por qué querría tanta gente estar cerca de Gon?


_**- Aclaraciones antes de leer:**_

**o1. **Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, a mi se me ocurrió tomarlos prestados sin fines de lucro.

**o2. **Esta historia nació de Mi transtornada cabecita, cuidado con plagiarla.

**o3. **Nada seguro, pero podría contener algunos toques de Shonen-Ai

_**- Notas antes de leer:**_

Les cuento de que trata todo esto; este será el primero de una serie de 10 cuentos, no muy largos, cada uno basado en una razón por la cual ser amigo de Gon (he ahí el título), narrados desde el punto de vista de diferentes personajes, o desde el mío.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_D_iez _R_azones _p_ara _s_er _a_migo _d_e _G_on**

_(Por Rei SaMakoto)_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**o1. Gon tiene una personalidad muy _atrayente:_**

**_¤ T_**odo indicaba que iba a ser un viaje tranquilo, el cielo azul, el reluciente sol, algunas nubes blancas, el barco se balanceaba suavemente con el oleaje, acababamos de zarpar nuevamente y yo ya comenzaba a quedarme dormido.

**_U_**n grito interrumpió toda aquella aburrida quietud, un grito y una estampida de animales, a lo lejos, en la isla. Un niño quería subir al barco, lo acompañaba un hombre bastante joven, ambos corrían junto al barco, escuchando la explicación del capitán; debían volver el próximo año, ya no alcanzaban a subir.

**_D_**espués de eso no supe más de ellos por algunos minutos, estaba dormitando nuevamente, sentado sobre la cubierta del barco. Y otra vez un estruendo, el ruido de una caída, y ahora el niño estaba sobre la cubierta junto a áquel jóven que lo acompañaba «¿Cómo es posible?», pensé, mis dudas se aclararon cuando vi una pendiente rocosa cerca del barco y una caña de pescar en la mano del chico. «Creo que este niño realmente vale la pena», y desde ese momento no me he separado de ninguno de los dos.

**_N_**unca pensé que podría hacerme amigo de alguien de esa forma, de hecho, nisiquiera había pensado en tener amigos hasta ese momento. Una pelea no me parecía la mejor manera de conocer a alguien, pero Gon logró cambiar totalmente la situación cuando se lanzó a rescatar al marinero, pudo lograr que Leorio y yo nos llevaramos mejor, y con el tiempo, nos convertimos en grandes amigos. No se imagina cuanto se lo agradezco.

**_P_**or primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que una persona verdaderamente valía la pena, y que, hiciera lo que hiciera y estuviera donde estuviera, no perdería mi tiempo estando junto a él. Al principio me pareció muy extraño volver a sentir este tipo de _'atracción'_ -por llamarlo de alguna forma- pero después fui acostumbrandome a la extraña influencia que ejerce Gon sobre todos los que le rodean, por muy poco tiempo que pase con ellos.

**_E_**sto me hizo seguirlo desde Isla Ballena hasta el final de la prueba del cazador, apoyándome en él -a veces sin notarlo- ya que a pesar de todo lo que él decía todos pasamos la prueba gracias a él.

**_G_**on quería ayudarme incluso cuando le pedí que no lo hiciera, como esa vez en la cuidad de York ¿cómo esperaba que lo dejara ponerse en peligro? Nunca toma en cuenta la opinión de los demás cuando está así de decidido y estoy seguro de que en ese momento sólo quería ayudarme, no estaba dispuesto a dejarme solo, aunque yo mismo me aislara.

**_I_**ncluso ahora, me alegro tanto de haberlo seguido hacia el solitario cedro, todo cambió en ese momento, todo lo que ocurrió el tiempo que estuve con él ha valido la pena, incluso las peleas con Leorio. Gon es como un imán, te atrae y te afecta profundamente desde el principio, sé que no soy el único.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_- Notas al pié de página:_ **Este primer cuento salió bien serio xD, los próximos no van a ser así, recuerden que me quedan ocho razones y aún no aparecen ni los otros amigos de Gon ni yo.

Espero que me dejen un **Review!** para ver que tal está saliendo.

Todas las opiniones valen para mí, vamos, que soy sólo una pobre niña triste que gusta excesivamente de Kurapika y ama escribir...

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Rei**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Santiago; Sábado 22 de Septiembre del 2006, 22:48 hrs.**


End file.
